It's a Chibi problem
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Deidara has been turned into a 3 year old. Much to his dismay, Pein has put Sasori in charge of the child until they know if it's permanent or not.


Document Opened: 05/01/2009, 06:55pm.

Authors Note:

Yep, another chibi fic. Why? There cute and fun to write.  
So the only pairing here is some mention of Pein x Konan.

Warming: Violence, edited language thanks to Hidan.(He is my second fav Akatsuki memeber.:3.), Mentions of past abuse. Non-yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then there would an entire special dedicated to the  
Akatsuki being chibi's and causing mayhem for everyone.....Well, there's my next fanfic.o_O.

* * *

He kept up his angered and defiant glare at the two in the room. He was scared like nobodies business but he knew better then to let _anyone_ know that.

He had no idea who they were and where he was for that matter. The two grown-up's in the room had been going back and forth with each other. One was a red head and the other had gingery colored hair. A new thought popping up in his young mind he decided to ask. "'Scuse me, awe you gonna kill me, un?" He kept up his defiant glare as the two stopped talking to look at him. They both looked blankly at him.

It was the red head that wordlessly walked over and knelt down slightly to match his eye level. "No. Where would you get an idea like that?" His glare shifted into a thoughtful look for a moment as he put his right pointer finger on his chin. "It's one of the ninja ruwels. Always 'spect death, un." He gave a hard and quick nod of his head to confirm that.

"How old are you?" He questioned. He knew his partner started his ninja training at an early age but he would never tell him exactly when. "Thwee, un." The child cocked his to the side as if to ask why that was important.

The boy quickly put his hands in front of his face to cover up a yawn and his visible blue eye blinked slowly, he was getting really tired. He was only vaguely aware of his own body slowly rocking back and forth in an effort to remain awake but within a second or so his blue eye started to droop shut and the next thing he knew he was being picked up by the red haired man.

He wanted to fight and squirm out of the older mans grasp, yell at him to put him down. Painfully aware that he was being weak in front of possible enemies but he was too tired to do anything other than let his eyes fall shut and go to sleep with his head against the mans chest.

Pein watched as Sasori stood up holding the child in somewhat of a protective manner. Of course even he had to bite back his amusement since soon enough the boy had a thumb in his mouth and had shifted to be closer to the puppet master.

"What are you going to do about him?" Sasori asked after walking back over, the child still contentedly asleep in his arms.

"He's not dead so he's still your partner." Pein then looked a little too smug for Sasori's liking. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Why?" He did not bother to hide his annoyance. Not at the child but at Pein. "It's customary to congratulate new fathers. He's under your care at least until we know if this is permanent or temporary." Regardless he knew the power the boy possessed, he wasn't about to let it slip away by having the child taken to some village to be left behind.

"I'm going to go see how the others are fairing with the research. Konan will be by your room later to answer any questions you might have." With a brief nod he turned and left the blonds room.

Sasori was at a loss for words. He was a 35 year old human turned puppet. How in the hell was he supposed to look after a child? Especially a child who loved explosions and flying. The child mumbled something in his sleep and the red head glanced down at him.

The small boy reminded him of a kitten who was in the arms of it's owner. "Brat, just what did you get me into?" He knew the boy would not answer. He quietly left the blonds room to go into his own so he could let the boy finish his nap where he could at least keep a watch on him.

* * *

Less then three minutes later he had the blond sleeping on his bed and he hovered over the small form for a moment, much like a mother-hen making sure her chick was alright.

His golden hair just reached his shoulders and some of it was still in a ponytail, the fringe covering almost all of the left side of his face was present. Other then a couple of bruises the boy was fine.

The boy was still in his own Akatsuki cloak that was doubling as a blanket. It was big enough to eat him alive. 'Might as well get some work done.' He thought heading over to his workbench, he was in the process of adding weapons with his current puppet before the mess started. Finishing it would give him the much needed time to think and let off some steam.

During his creation of another piece of art, he found himself taking quick glances at his now toddler partner to make sure he was fine.

* * *

"Pein, are you sure this is wise? I know Madara approves but still." The blue haired kunoichi crossed her arms and looked at Pein.

"If he reverts to normal then that's that. But if he stays like this then we have a chance to raise him to be more powerful then before." Pein saw the potential the youngest member possesed but he was _far_ too dedicated to his art to make further use of it. Of course that same art had gotten them a jinchuuriki but that was another story.

"But what about Sasori? Should we be scouting for him a new partner just in case this is permanent?" Her own expression remained impassive.

"No. But it might not hurt for you to go by his room and let him go see what he can make of the others findings." He watched her nod and leave from the office. Currently Zetsu, Itachi and Kakuzu had been working deciphering what exactly was in the liquid that had been injected into the bomber.

Hidan and Kisame had been taking a brief rest from the mission and the pierced man was fairly certain that Hidan was out for a ritual and Kisame was filling in Tobi on what was currently going on.

He went to sit down at his desk and enjoy a moment of silence before going to see if they had made any more progress yet.

* * *

Konan lightly knocked on the puppet masters door and awaited him to step out. Pein had informed her that the boy had gone to sleep in the red heads arms earlier and she did not wish to disturb him if he was still sleeping.

A moment later the door opened and he stepped out slowly and quietly closing it behind him. From that alone she knew the bomber was still resting. "Pein would like you to join the others in deciphering the strange liquid. And secondly I also wanted to make sure you knew the basics in case this does not wear off." A small part of herself wanted to see the bomber as he was now.

Potions and poisons were something he was quite good at but he had a feeling of what she meant by the basics. Pein had already made him a 'father' so to speak. "I am not an idiot. It's something along the lines of keeping him alive and not allowing him to go around smelling like a wild animal, correct?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she lightly cleared her throat.

She took a minute to explain and his own face continuously remained blank. He refused to let the thoughts of what was expected get the better of him. Pein had seriously expected him to suddenly be the boys _parent_.

Konan took over the job of watching the child and told him that she would take him elsewhere after he had awoken. Sasori was not fond of anyone else being in his room but very relunctantly had to agree.

So shortly after she was seated in a chair by the bed while Sasori left to go see what the others had been working on.

* * *

She kept a check on the still sleeping boy, noticing how peaceful he looked. Roughly ten minutes had passed when a low knock was heard at the door. "Come in." She looked to the door to see a familiar orange masked ninja peek his head in. "Tobi wanted to see Deidara Sempai for himself." He said in a low voice but cheerful none the less. She nodded and he came in, closing the door behind him.

Creeping over to the bed he looked down at the toddler who was laying on his side with his thumb still attached to his mouth. "Aww, Sempai's too cute." It may have been him speaking a little too loudly or perhaps something else all-together but the boys visible pale blue eye slowly opened and after seeing the orange masked ninja, well, two _very_ loud shouts were heard throughout the base.

* * *

Authors Note:

Gods I'm tired, anyway this little piece is chapter one....so yeah. Did I mention I am tired?

I'm going to sleep, later.;o

Finished:05/02/2009, 05:28am.

12/21.2009, 11:52pm.  
I has a request..My birthday is the 22/in 7 and half minutes.  
Could I get reviews or concrit, it's a birthday request.-Kitty Eyes-  
And I working on finishing some updates that are at least 90 percent complete.  
Thanks for reading.;3.  
12/21/2009, 11:56pm.


End file.
